neuroticallyyoursfandomcom-20200214-history
A Postal Event
Publishers Summary Foamy tries to find out who smells like crap, and uncovers a terrorist in the process. Script Germaine is standing at the post office holding a box with the address “to: Satan c/o Hell”. : Foamy : Heeey!!! we've been here quite some time, you know that? : Yep been here for like what... Four Hours! : Oh do I have anything to do? No!, don't worry about that! : I’ll just sit here and look at the hmmmm... stamps! Yeah that's right let me just stare at the stamps! Oh this sure is fun it's more fun than climbing trees and finding acorns. Foamy is now holding a stamp. : Yep wouldn't miss this for the world.Now I’ve got a question... Who is the person on this line that smells so bad? : What the hell are you wearing? : Is that some kind of weird perfume or does your body just naturally smell like that! Its fucking filthy. : Can't you people just shower! For once in your life pick up a bar of soap and put it under your arms! : Be considerate man! I can't stand the funk! : “Cant stand the funk dikadoo!” (says this too a little tune) : Ohhhh Bringing Tears to my eyes! : What are you mailing anyway? Is that like a toy or something? Or are you sending away for something? : You couldn't just put stamps on it and put it in a mailbox?, instead you're making us wait here for like six hours! : “Hmphhhh... ahhhhh...arrrgghhhh” : I just want to get home, I got this…there’s this Columbo ….remember Columbo…..there’s this Columbo episode coming on. : He's this detective and you know he's really smart, and he's got this cathphrase and he's like “ehhh one more question nnehhh.” Attempted colombo voice : And he's got this lazy eye, which is really cool…. and I don't know whether it's lazy or glass or something, but he's still really smart! : You know and he'll find murderers and stuff like that. : Maybe I can give him like a case, or hire him for a case. : And then I can find out who on this line smells like crap! : Whoever's on this line that smells, if you just admit you smell Ill take you to one of those cheap 99c stores and buy you some soap! Foamy appears on the third person in the line who is of dark appearance and wearing a turban? He is holding a small parcel with “To Sadam” written on it. : What the hell are you mailing anyway? Is that like a bomb or something? : Oh see oh see, now everyone’s looking at me! Everybodies looking at me ahh.. A hand of reaches out and grabs the man of dark appearance and various smacking sounds are heard... the appearance of the man suggests he is of some government organisation. The poor guy who is currently being beaten up says something which sounds like '' Oh god, what are you doing it was only for Ebay….allah….help. ''The government guy (with an FBI badge) pats foamy on the head and leaves... : Foamy : See he was the filthy one! Ending screen appears Trivia * The mailroom terrorist is holding a box that says "To: Sadam", referencing Iraq's former leader, Saddam Hussein. * Germaine's box says "To Satan C/O Hell" External Links *Illwillpress website